Wil
For information about Wil in Battle Bears Gold, see 'Chub Scout.'' Character Description 'Wilhem '(often abbreviated as '''Wil) is Oliver's best friend and Riggs ' cousin. He lives with Oliver and is quite chubby in appearance. Wil seems to be treated worse than Oliver possibly because he seems to be unintelligent and scared all the time. History Wil was left by Oliver with an arrow in his leg (a reference to the arrow to the knee joke), but he navigated his way through air ducts and found a shotgun, which he named Boomstick McShootington. ABBi, now malfunctioning, tells him gleefully that the escape ships left him, the crew believing him to be dead. Wil and his new shotgun then move to the control room, killing zombie huggables in multiple rooms. The last known time he was seen was on the Ursa Major when the ship was about to self destruct which was caused by Wil when the malfunctioning Al controlling the ship tricked him with The Monocromatic Memory game. The ship survived when the Huggable chewed the wire and the computer shut down for few seconds and Wil rebooted the computer. Appearance Wil appears Battle Bears -1. He is left on the Ursa Major when Oliver over-reacted and thought that he was dead. You can continue his adventure in Battle Bears Zero: Wil's Finest Hour. Wil also appears in Battle Bears BLAST, but he is not playable. Battle Bears 0: Wil's Finest Hour is in the late stage of development. Skyvu Pictures has released a short introduction video titled "Wil's Finest Introduction", which can be found on YouTube. Concept art for it can be found on the Battle Bears Blog. In Battle Bears Gold, Wil is playable as the Chub Scout class, introduced in the 1.3 update. Notes *Wil is voiced by Marc Cohen, the same voice actor of Tillman. *Wil is a playable class in Battle Bears Gold. *Wil likes Batteritos. They are even one of his weapons in Battle Bears Gold. *Wil's Shotgun model is modeled after the SPAS-12 shotgun. *Wil is the lowest ranked Battle Bear in the force. *Interestingly, his name is the only one that contains lower-case letters on the Battle Bears Gold loading screen. *In Battle Bears 0 Wil seems to have gotten much stronger and grown taller, as shown in the Battle Bears Zero teaser. He also seems to have acquired a Minigun. This is actually his video game avatar and he remains the same Wil from BB-1. *Wil is the only Battle Bear not to have been heard cursing. * Wil has "stupid, round nub hands" which he blames for multiple things during his campaign in Battle Bears -1, and when Wil is killed in Battle Bears Gold, he also says this phrase. *It has become clear that Wil loves to eat food of all sorts, and on the Battle Bears facebook page it was confirmed that he will eat just about anything. Category:Characters Category:Battle Bears Category:Wil Category:Battle Bears Zero Category:Battle Bears -1 Category:Battle Bears BLAST Category:Battle Bears Fortress Category:Battle Bears Gold